A Naughty Night Out
by Catbay13
Summary: BtVSHP. Buffy lands in Hogwarts only to be taken to the 'Hospital wing' and has a fun night. M to be safe. BuffyHarry.
1. Chapter 1

A/n This is for my friend Dana or BuffyGirl07

Here is something that just came to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 1 

"What the Fuck…" Buffy yelled as she was drawn through a fluoro green portal.

She landed on a table with a loud THUNK, which you wouldn't have thought possible for such a lightweight.

As she landed, she landed at the front half of the table and on the edge of a platter with a roast pig with an apple in its mouth. It went flying and knocked some old guy out.

After that had happened, Buffy noticed where her head was. It happened to be in a guys lap, right on a very hard lump.

With this, Buffy feinted.

* * *

Harry looked up in surprise as he heard a loud THUNK. Everyone stopped moving to see what was going on.

He was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. A plate of Roast pig with an apple in its mouth went flying and knocked Professor Dumbledore out. Harry was suddenly aware of the body on the table.

It had beautiful blonde-brown hair. She was clad in leather that fitted the curves in all of the right places. And the cleavage. You can't forget the cleavage.

His pants now felt all uncomfortable and that's when he felt a heavy mass on his lower regions.

The girl was beautiful and her head was in his lap. The position was funny because her feet were in Hermione's dinner.

Harry started to pull her up to go to the Hospital wing when there was another THUNK.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" the figure exclaimed while he knocked out Professor McGonagal in the same way but with a roast chicken. "And why are you holding Buffy?"

"This is Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizardry. What is your name?" Harry said speaking for the whole school.

"Spike. Now, answer me. Why are you holding Buffy?" Spike said.

"I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing," Harry replied.

"Then let me carry her down. You're having too much excitement," Spike said looking down at certain parts.

At this everyone snickered, chuckled or exclaimed 'ew', while Harry went bright red.

"Because of that, I should carry her," Spike said as the argument started.

"Why should you? I don't even know you."

"And you know her?" Spike answered back.

On it went until Buffy woke up.

"What the FUCK is going on?" she said panicking as she saw Harry and Spike. "Where am I and why are you, here?" she asked looking at Spike and producing a stake from her back pocket.

She was about to thrust it into him as he cried out. "I'm not evil!"

She stopped. "Then what are you? You can't be good or love because you don't have a soul. So what are you?" She sneered.

Spike was dumbstruck.

Harry took his chance, but instead of taking her to the hospital wing, he took her to the room of requirement, leaving Spike stock-still.

* * *

"Uh…. Harry isn't it?" She said not waiting for a reply before continuing. "Isn't this a long walk to the hospital area?" Buffy frowned as he started pacing in front of a blank wall with a concentrated expression.

To her left a door appeared. She followed Harry through the door and he shut it behind her, leaving them in complete and utter darkness.

As her slayer senses kicked in, she looked around the room to find that the only things in the room were: a bed, and other 'toys'.

* * *

A/n Please read and review 


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh…

"_Uh…. Harry isn't it?" She said not waiting for a reply before continuing. "Isn't this a long walk to the hospital area?" Buffy frowned as he started pacing in front of a blank wall with a concentrated expression. _

_To her left a door appeared. She followed Harry through the door and he shut it behind her, leaving them in complete and utter darkness._

_As her slayer senses kicked in, she looked around the room to find that the only things in the room were: a bed, and other 'toys'._

A/n thanks again to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: like I said in chapter one, I don't own any of these!

Chapter 2

As Buffy was gazing around the room, Harry was getting ready. He undid the buttons to his shirt and loosened his tie. He turned from the wall and watched her reaction.

Buffy was growing more and more turned on as she continued her analysis of the room. She soon felt a presence behind her, snaking its arms around her petite waist and slowly undoing her top that she was wearing, fingers brushing over her tight stomach.

She turned around in his arms, grabbed his tie and pulled him down roughly for a heated kiss. His tongue stroked over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she immediately granted it.

Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth and there they battled for control. He walked her over to one of the walls of the room and kept her pressed there with his body. He placed his knee between her legs to keep her from falling from where he had placed her.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed her well-endowed breasts. He picked up one of her nipples and rolled it between his thumb and fore-finger, making her moan loudly.

She was now so wet and turned on; her slayer side had started to come out of its shell.

Harry slipped her top from her shoulders and tossed it to the floor. Next, he undid the clasp on her bra and also sent it to the floor.

He inched his hand up her skirt and drew circles on the bare expanse of her thigh. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and into the room came Spike.

A/n Please review.


	3. IMPORTANT! DON'T SKIP!

Sorry Guys (and Gals), but I'm thinking of relinquishing this story to someone else. If anyone would like to take over this, please send me a message so I can know whether or not someone has the same story as another.

Remember, just send me a message and this is yours, I've got waaaay to much important school work that needs to be done this year onwards. Have fun and be creative!!!!

Again, apologies, sorry!

Lenny13


End file.
